Un giro a mi vida
by Menta Vulturi
Summary: Cautivado por sus ojos chocolates y su cabello cobre, quien es esta misteriosa mujer? que pasado oculta su semblante frío como el hielo? Este será el mayor cambio a su vida. Un giro a la vida de estos dos.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_Me sentía cautivado por sus ojos color chocolate, su rostro aniñado y oh su cuerpo._

_Soy Alec Vulturi, y juro que la chica de cabellos cobrizos y ojos achocolatados será mía._

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Entró a la discoteca y todo quedó en silencio, todos se apartaban y yo no sabía porque, hasta que la ví._

_Vestida con unos Skinny Jeans ajustados color Gris, un top de tirantes blanco que se ceñía en su pequeña cintura con un cárdigan gris._

_Para rematar, unos tacones de por lo menos 10 centímetros color gris._

_Su cabello cobrizo llegaba hasta sus caderas y sus ojos achocolatados pasaban por todas las caras del lugar._

_Sus ojos se veían tristes y su semblante serio le daba un aspecto sexy._

_-Tiene que ser mía-Pensé_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

_Siii he vuelto! ¿Quién será la chica de ojos chocolate?_

_¿Logrará Alec lo que se propone?_

_NOTA: Es Alec/Reneesme C._

_Si ya se que deberia estar con Jake, pero en el primer Cap. descubrirán el porque de todo esto :D._

_Mordiskitos._

_Menta Vulturi_


	2. Pesadilla

**Hola nenas! vine con una historia, espero les guste :3**

**Capítulo Uno: Pesadilla**

**Reneesme P.O.V**

_Corría por el bosque lo más rapido que podía y escapar de Jacob, se había vuelto un psicópata y ahora me perseguía... con un cuchillo._

_Tropecé con una rama, maldecí internamente._

_-Ahora aprenderás que sólo eres mía - MIERDA _

_-No Jacob por favor no lo hagas - suplicaba llorando, el solo sonreía malvadamente_

_-No quiero hacerte daño- dijo mirándome con lástima- pero y si te vas con otro? - sus ojos llamearon de furia- no permitiré que eso pase - gritó fúrico y el cuchillo dió a parar n mi corazón.._

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - Desperte sobresaltada, estaba en mi habitación y toda la familia estaba en la puerta, me levanté de un brinco y corrí a abrazar a mis padres echandome a llorar como una niña pequeña.

-Nessie, porque lloras? - pregunto mi papá.

-Tengo miedo papá, no quiero que me lastime voy a morir!- decía cosas sin sentido, hasta que oí la moto de Jake afuera, chillé y me fui a esconder en mi armario.

-Nessie, cielo sal de ahí - lloré aun mas fuerte - Reneesme sal de ahí - dijo mi tía Alice y  
abrio con fuerza la puerta del armario, me abrace a ella y lo unico que dije fue:  
-No quiero volver a ver a Jacob

Luego todo se volvió negro...

**Jacob P.O.V. **

Llegué a la casa de los Cullen a ver a mi adorada Nessie pero escuche gritos, luego escuché que decía:

-No quiero volver a ver a Jacob

Eso me dolió, ¿porque no quería verme?

Entré y Lo que ví me horrorizó, su padre la cargaba pero ella estaba inconsciente.

-QUE LE PASA A NESSIE!?- Casi chillé

-Se desmayó, te tiene miedo - dijo Carlisle mientras le ponía un algodon en la nariz con alcohol.

-Miedo? Pero porque? - la miré, estaba despertando.

Levantó la mirada, pero apenas y me vio se echó a llorar repitiendo:

-No me hagas daño Jake porfavor no me hagas daño- decía, pero porque le haria algo asi?

-No te haré nada pequeña - dije, la abracé pero no se dejó, me fui de ahi algo enojado, y dolido, ¿porque no queria verme?

**Reneesme P.O.V.**

*Habitación de Reneesme*

Bueno querida, que te paso? - preguntó mi abuelita Esme, le conté lo sucedido y ella no podía creerlo.

-Y es por eso, siento que me hará daño - dije cuando finalicé mi relato.

-Pero porque de repente paso esto? hubo algun problema con el?

-Eh... - dude en decirle- si, si lo hubo - confesé.

-Algo de lo que quieras hablar, mi niña?- preguntó

-Sí, veras es que recuerdas que dije que a Jake le había mordido una especie de ¿Víbora blanca?- cuestioné

-Sí, si recuerdo, porque? - dijo extrañada

-Bueno desde ese dia el se enojaba mas seguido hasta el punto de amenazarme, ''Si te llegas a ir con otro no dudaré en matarte'' - imite su voz

-Pero si el no sabe porque tu actitud esta mañana-dijo

-Porque no recuerda despues de esos arranques, ha llegado al punto de golpearme, mira - le enseñe un moretón en mi brazo derecho- aun me duele

-Oh querida! - sollozo - debes terminar con el - dijo y yo le di la razon.

**Esme P.O.V.**

Lo que mi niña acababa de contarme era sorprendente y a la vez triste.

_Edward, Jacob Maltrata a Reneesme, hay que hacer que terminen, mira el tremendo moretón que tiene en su brazo _- pensé y luego escuche el gruñido de mi hijo.

-Mi niña, porfavor debes terminar con Jacob Black, ¿Lo amas? - cuestioné ante su mirar

-Ahora no lo sé, Esme, es mayor mi dolor que el amor que 'siento' por el - enfatizó las palabras Dolor y Siento.

- Te creo linda, piensalo, no me gusta verte así - dije mientras acariciaba su cabello cobrizo.

-No me tomará mucho tiempo, iré a darme un baño, gracias por escucharme - dijo, la abrace y le di privacidad para que se duchara y arreglara.

-Alice, Rose, es hora de... - no termine

-Jugar a la Barbie Nessie! - chillamos juntas

-Oh por Dios - murmuró Nessie desde adentro del baño, mientras nosostras nos carcajeabamos.

**Reneesmee P.O.V**

Llené la tina con agua tibia, agregué sales de fresas y lavanda, mis favoritas y entre al agua.

Estuve ahí como por hora y media cuando salí, me envolví en una toalla y salí.

-Ok, hagan su magia - dije, no tenia muchas ganas de ir de compras, pero al menos me entretendría un rato.

**[ www . /en_verano/set?id=54625226#stream_box] **era lo que estaba sobre la cama, me sorprendi pense que era algo mas extravagante pero bueno, primero cepillaron mi cabello y recogiendo lo en una coleta alta.

Luego me maquillaron y al ultimo me puse la ropa, me veia hermosa

-Wow, chicas hicieron un maravilloso trabajo - dije y sonreí.

-Vámonos! - chillamos todas juntas, luego reímos.


	3. El peor día de mi vida ( recuerdos )

**Capítulo dos: El peor día de mi existencia**

**Reneesme P.O.V.**

Mientras íbamos de camino al centro comercial yo pensaba sobre _ese sueño..._

**FLASH BACK**

_Jake y yo nos encontrabamos en el Claro, donde él se me declaró y fue nuestro primer beso.._

_-Nessie- dijo dulcemente - te amo - dijo, cosa que me enterneció_

_-Yo t-también te amo Jake - le contesté, aun despues de un año de relación me ponía nerviosa._

_El solo sonrió tiernamente y acarició mi mejilla, cerré los ojos ante su toque en mi piel._

_-¡Ay! - exclamó, cosa que me hizo saltar en mi lugar y pararme rápidamente, mientras el hacía lo mismo y tallaba su brazo izquierdo._

_Noté que una ¿vibora blanca? se alejaba de ahí._

_-¿Jake? estás bien? - me preocupé, de repente sus ojos se tornaron de un intenso color rojo, como los de un lindo hamster, pero el se veía aterrorizante._

_-Mejor que nunca - sonrió maliciosamente mientras me miraba de una manera no muy casta._

_-J-Jake, p-porqué me miiiras así? - chillé, el saltó inmovilizándome entre su cuerpo y un árbol - JACOB - mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el era todo un caballero conmigo, ¿porqué ahora era diferente?_

_-Por qué lloras lindura? - cuestionó mientras acariciaba mi pecho, ¿mi primera vez sería a la fuerza? sollocé aun mas fuerte, no quería que fuera así - te gustará tanto como a mí - afirmó mientras desabotonaba uno a uno los botones de mi blusa._

_-Tu no eres así - chillé cuando acariciaba mi vientre, quería que parara no quería perder mi inocencia, no a mi edad(aparentaba 15 años) - suéltame - grité cuando empezó a jugar con mis senos y me dolía, mucho._

_-No te soltaré, no hasta que seas mía - dijo entre divertido y enojado_

_-Soy tuya - dije - desde que naci lo soy! - chillé esto último cuando mordió mi pezón, dolía como el jodido demonio._

_-Eso lo sé querida, pero hasta que tu cuerpo no sea mío no hay prueba que seas mía, y si te llegas a ir con otro - dijo dolido - NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE LARGUES CON OTRO - sus ojos llamearon y apretó tan fuerte mis brazos que la marca de sus manos quedó ahi, me ardía como si me quemara._

_-Por favor Jacob Sueltame! - imploré cuando el desabrochaba mis jeans y me recorría con la mirada, sentí como recorría toda mi pálida piel con sus manos sin delicadeza alguna._

_-No te soltaré hasta que seas mía, aquí y ahora - dijo maliciosamente mientras me forzaba a abrir las piernas mientras yo lloraba desconsoladamente._

_De pronto el calló al suelo inconciente, luego se levantó._

_-Nessie? porque estas casi desnuda? - dijo como si no lo supiera - y porque estas llorando? - yo retrocedí, me vesti a velocidad inhumana, quería irme de ahi lo ams pronto posible._

_-Aléjate de mi! - chillé mientras me iba corriendo lo mas rapido que podía hasta llegar a casa, luego todo se volvió negro para mí._

_Desperté en una habitación blanca, cerré los ojos un par de veces hasta acostumbrarme a la claridad, estaba en el hospital._

_-Nessie! - dijo mi familia que estaba ahí conmigo - que te pasó?_

_Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al recordarlo, puse mi mano en la cara de mi padre y le enseñé lo ocurrido, el gruñó tan fuerte que parecía un tigre._

_-No quiero volver a verlo - fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca antes d caer en la inconsciencia. _

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Mi niña, estamos n el centro comercial, vamos! - decía Rose mientras me sarandeaba ligeramente, bajé del Porsche y las seguí.

***5 horas, 30 minutos, 30 segundos y 30 tiendas sin mercancía después***

-Chicas ya acabamos con todas las tiendas, vámonos estoy muerta- supliqué a mis locas tías y a mi abuela, mientras me hacían probarme miles de conjuntos en Victoria's Secrets.

-Bueno, nos llevamos todo, vamonos! - dijo Alice y nso fuimos de ahí conmigo a punto de arrastrarme para llegar al Porsche.

_Definitivamente fue el peor día de mi vida al recordar ese espantoso día._


	4. Ahora es cuando! !

**Capítulo tres: Ahora es cuando!**

**Seth P.O.V**

Me encontraba tirado en la cama haciendo nada, sonó mi teléfono, Ness, sonreí y contesté.

-Seth Clearwater aquí - contesté, un poco infantil pero me gustaba.

-Hola Sethy - amaba que me llamaran así, su voz se oía, ¿triste? - como estás? - cuestionó.

-Bien, pero me parece que tu no tanto - titubeé un poco - que te pasa? - agregué.

-Oh, emm podemos vernos en el límite de la reserva? - me preguntó

-Si claro, ahí nos vemos a que hora? - respondí, ella tenía algo importante que decirme, y era sobre Jacob porque si no, le llamaría a el.

-Puede ser en 20 minutos? - oí un ¿gemido de dolor?

-Sí claro - Otro gemido lastimoso - Nessie estas ¿llorando? - dije preocupado .

-No, sólo que... Me han echo cortar cebolla - rodeé los ojos, solo ella come en la casa de vampiros.

-Nessie, tu familia no come, y tu bebes mas sangre que la comida humana - afirmé

-Ok, si lloro, en 20 minutos estoy en el Límite de la reserva, te espero - dijo.

-Okey, tienes mucho que contarme señorita Cullen - dije en tono militar cosa que la hizo reir levemente.

-Gracias Sethy, te quiero nos vemos ahí - se despidió, yo tambien lo hice y colgamos, me pregunto, ¿Que le habrá pasado a esta dulce niña?

**Reneesmee P.O.V.**

***20 minutos despues, Límite de la reserva***

-Hola Seth - saludé cuando llegó, este me abrazó ( si, teníamos días de no vernos y el era como un hermanito para mí )

-Nessiieee - alargó, yo solo rodeé los ojos y le golpeé suavemente el hombro, aunque me hizo reír - Que es lo que tienes que decirme? - inquirió, ahora lo que no quería.

-Voy a t-terminar con Jacob - dije con firmeza, pero un sollozo involuntario salió de mis labios y Seth me abrazó - Tengo que hacerlo - lloriqueé.

-Pero porqué? - inquirió curioso - si eres su imprimación - dijo extrañado

-Mira lo que me ha echo - le mostré las marcas en mis brazos, en mis piernas y en mis hombross, el abrió los ojos como platos.

-Oh Nessie! - dijo triste - nos volveremos a ver? - dijo con la mirada de un cachorrito bajo la lluvia.

-Siempre, tu eres mi hermanito - sonreí pero no llego a mis ojos.

Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas antes de despedirme, el me hacía sentir muy bien.

**-**Cualquier cosa que necesites cuentas conmigo - dijo por primera vez serio, yo solo asentí, no me salían las palabras.

-Gracias Seth - susurré debilmente antes de que todo se hiciera negro para mí...

**Seth P.O.V.**

-Gracias Seth - susurró para luego desmayarse, alcancé a tomarla en brazos y llevarla corriendo a mi casa, busqué algodon y alcohol, tocaron la puerta -genial_._- pensé sarcasticamente.

Fuí a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba ese idiota que había echo sufrir a Nessie.

-Jacob - saludé con un leve asentimiento - que quieres? - inquirí secamente

-Sólo vengo a saludarte - dijo como si nada,

-Pues ya me viste y saludaste, adiós - le cerré la puerta en las narices

**Reneesme P.O.V **

Sentí como ponían algo desagradable en mi nariz (de nuevo) y lentamente abrí los ojos, ahí estaba Seth junto a mí, y al otro lado de la habitación, estaban Leah, Sam, Quil y Jared.

-Reneesme, estás bien? - preguntó Sam con su voz grave

-Sí, sólo un poco mareada - dije mientras ponía las manos en mi cabeza

-Siento mucho lo que te hizo Jacob - dijo Leah mirándome y acariciando mi cabello, éramos buenas amigas.

-Gracias Le - sonrió al escuchar el diminutivo - chicos que hora es? - pregunté, debía estar en casa a mas tardar a las 9:00

-Son las 6:30 - dijeron al unísono Quil y Jared, luego rieron, y yo junto con ellos.

-Vamos de paseo - chillaron Seth y Leah mirándome intensamente, reí.

-Ok, vamos - como resistirme a ellos.

**Leah P.O.V**

Cuando Seth me contó lo que Jacob le hizo a Nessie no podía creerlo, hasta que vi todos sus golpes, Jacob pagaría caro lo que le hizo a esta dulce e inocente niña.

***Por la playa***

Ness, Seth y yo caminabamos en silencio hasta que nos encontramos con el idiota mas grade del mundo Black.

-Reneesme hablemos en privado - dijo autoritariamente - ahora

-No quiero - dijo duramente - no quiero nada contigo - agregó

-Eres mi novia - dijo furioso

-No por mucho, terminamos Jacob Black - dijo firme, hasta me sorprendí, una chica tan dulce y ahora tan dura.

-No puedes terminar conmigo - replicó el quileute - estamos imprimados tu me amas - gritaba como un desquiciado.

-Ya no, ahora desaparece de mi vida - su voz se estaba quebrando, no permitiría que llorara, no le daría el gusto a Black

-Ya la oíste Black, desaparece - murmuró Seth a lo que Jacob solo se alejaba gritando:

-Lamentarás esto Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan, te arrepentirás maldita .

Nessie empezo a correr dejandonos atras, la seguimos y ella gritó muy feliz:  
-PÚDRETE JACOB BLACK, PÚDRETE - luego comenzo a reir y se tiro al suelo, luego Seth y yo reímos.

**Reneesme P.O.V.**

-PÚDRETE JACOB BLACK, PÚDRETE - grité, luego reí y me dejé caer en la arena abrazando a Seth, quien se carcajeaba.

-Gracias por ser tna buenos amigos - dije riendo como una loca - Que viva la amistad - chille y avente a Seth al agua, Leah no pudo mas y se echo a reir conmigo mientras Seth salía del agua haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Ja ja muy graciosa - dijo Seth mientras se sacudía - pobre de mi - hizo un pucherito

-Aw's Sethy - dijo Leah cargandolo y tirandolo al agua - jajajajajjajajaja - se carcajeaba

-Ya pobre Seth jajaj - decia entre risas, Seth era nuestro payaso personal.

Sonó mi teléfono, era mi tío Emmett

-Tio Emmy?

-Nesiiiieeeeeeee - alargó infantilmente, reí.

-Sí, aquí Reneesme - enfatizé mi nombre

-Pero si tu prefieres el sobrenombre.. - se confundió

-Lo prefería, ahora solo soy Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan

-De Black - agregó. rodee los ojos

-No, ya no - sonreí

-Tendras que contarnos todo cuando llegues a casa - dijo contento, colgué.

-Bueno chicos debo irme - me despedí.

Abrace a Leah y a Seth y me fui a casa, decidí caminar y relajarme un poco.

-Enanaaa! - gritó el tío Emmett alzándome por los aires cuando llegué a casa, reí con fuerza hasta que me mareé.

-Emmett bájala está pálida! - chilló mi tia Rose - Bájala monigote - se enfureció a lo que mi tío me dejo en el suelo.

-Lo siento - dijo, y luego abrazó a mi tía.

-Hola Rose - sonreí - como estás?- inquirí

-Muy bien - dio un pequeño salto y la tuve junto a mí - y tu que tal? - cuestionó

-Sabes? ahora puedo decir orgullosamente: QUE YA ESTOY SOLTERA DE NUEVO - chillé haciendo que toda la familia estuviera aquí en un segundo, me sonrojé furiosamente.

-Felicidades Ness! - chillaron mis tías, mi abuela y mi mamá.

Reí quedamente y me dirigí a mi habitación a darme un baño.

-A ver, que pijama me pondré hoy... - musité para mi misma, tenía mas de cincuenta pijamas de todos colores y diseños, al final me decidí por una mas o menos asi: un top blanco de tirantes, un short color menta(verde clarito ) y un cárdigan menta(verde claro).

Entré al baño, me desvestí y abrí la llave del agua caliente, de pronto me sentí observada, instintivamente tomé una toalla, miré rápidamente a todos lados. Un par de ojos rojos me observaba, parpadeé y desaparecieron.

Me estremecí y solo me duché rápidamente, me vestí y apenas toqué la almohada me dirigí al mundo de los sueños.

**Iuuu! :3 de quién sera ese par de ojos carmesí? :OMG **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Menta'Vulturi**


	5. Primer Día

**Capítulo cuatro: El Primer Dia**

**Alice P.O.V.**

Entré a la habitación de Reneesme y me metí a su armario a bucear su conjunto nuevo, lo tenía escondido para que lo usara su primer dia, saqué su nuevo look, era mas o menos así:(el conjunto está en mi perfil)  
Un top rosa -(entre rosa pastel y rosa chicle)-

Unos shorts blancos -(poco largos, tampoco quiero que enseñe de mas)-

Unas zapatillas de plataforma plateadas con rosa(de mismo color que el top)

Coloqué su ropa en su cama, ella estaba en el baño duchandose, salí y fuí a arreglarme.

**Reneesme P.O.V.**

Salí envuelta en una toalla, mi tia Alice había dejado mi ropa y accesorios en mi cama, me sorprendí por el tamaño de las zapatillas, aunque podía caminar con ellas eran muy altas, me puse el top(Es de un solo hombro), el short's y al ultimo las zapatillas, me puse perfume, sombra y algo de gloss en los labios, cepille mi cabello y ondulandolo suavemente, así llegaba mas o menos hasta las caderas, muy largo.

Tomé mi iPad, mi bolso y bajé las escaleras, nos fuimos en el Volvo.

Mi papi aparcó en el primer espacio que había y bajamos del auto, todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros, pero las miradas lujuriosas de la población masculina me ponían incomoda.

Desafortunadamente no compartía ninguna clase con nadie de mi familia, así que estaria sola con un pervertido mirando de más ¡Grr!

Gruñí, me despedí de mi familia y me dirigí a Geografía, mi primera clase.

-Entré y todos me miraron, hombres con lujuria, mujeres con envidia o solo unas de ellas con amabilidad, Aranza, Karina y Vianey

Me dirigí a mi lugar junto a Karina y el profesor comenzó a dar la clase, quería un resumen sobre el espacio geográfico, suspiré, saqué mi libro en el tema del Espacio geográfico y comencé a Escribir.

_''__EL__ESPACIO__GEOGRÁFICO__''_

_El espacio geografico, nunca ha sido igual por las transformaciones del ser humano, como son, urbanización, campos de riego(cultivo) construcciones entre otras obras._

_Componentes del Espacio Geográfico:  
Naturales_

_Políticos_

_Culturales_

_Económicos_

_Sociales_

-Queda de tarea jóvenes pueden salir nos vemos mañana, señorita Cullen puede venir un momento? - inquirió, demonios que queria, su mirar no me gustaba nada

-Sí profesor? - musité

-Tiene algo que hacer esta tarde? -cuestionó mientras me miraba como si fuera un trofeo.

-Sí, saldré con mi novio - remarqué las ultimas dos palabras, aunque fuera mentira y me retiré de ahí a la siguiente clase: Biología.

-Hey, Reneesme! - se acercó Aranza dando saltitos y subiendose en mi como si fuera un carrito del súper mercado**(*)**

-Hey tranquila - llegó Karina bajándola, éramos mejores amigas desde Secundaria, y estaban muy locas.

-Jajaja hola Itzel - remarqué el segundo nombre de Karina, ella bufó , reí.

-No no, Karina, por favor - musitó, detestaba su segundo nombre.

-Amiga Reneesme ya ni me pelas! - hizo un puchero la hiperactiva de Aranza.

-Como crees - le dije y la abrazé, estas chicas si que estaban algo locas - Vamos, Biología o Yolanda nos da reporte - bufé junto con Aranza.

-Que aburriiiiiiiiiiido - alargó Aranza mientras caminabamos hacia nuestra siguiente aula.

-Lo sé - musitamos Karina y yo, Aranza rió.

-Me debes un chocolate**(**)** Karina - Dije riendo.

-Maldición - dijo en voz baja, ahora Aranza y yo reímos.

Entramos al aula, buscamos nuestras sillas y nos fuimos a sentar, platicabamos un rato y llegó Vianey:

-Reneesme no has visto mi silla? - Dios que despistada.

-Sí, esta justamente en frente de tí - reí mientras le señalaba la silla con el número 33 pintado.

-Ah si, ya lo sabía - reí con mis amigas.

En eso entró Yolanda, empezó su clase de tarea quería que llevaramos un animal, ya sea mascota(en jaula) o un insecto en frasco, decidí llevar a mi perrito, Capuccino**(***)**

-Matemáticas, que aburrido - suspiramos Aranza, Karina y yo, rieron.

-Me deves una menta! - chillamos entre las tres, reímos.

Entramos a Matemáticas, esta hora fué mas rápida y de ahí nos fuimos a la cafetería, ahí Karina me dió el chocolate que me debía, reímos.

Se retiró a su mesa, me dirigí a la mía con mi familia.

-Y ese chocolate? - inquirió mi tía Alice

-Me lo regalaron - dije, pues era la verdad.

-Iuuuu a un chico le gusta Nessie - corearon mis tíos Jazz y Emm

-No no nada de eso - dijo mi papi tomándome de la cintura con la otra mano, la otra estaba para tomar a mi mamá - mi bebé - dijo enbobado

-Shi Bebé - dije infantilmente abrazandome a mi papa

Terminó el almuerzo, ahora tenía estas clases:

Música

Español

Artes.

Suspiré y caminé a Música, la profesora nos dió las Instrucciones.

-Bien jóvenes, les entregaré una computadora con audífonos, buscarán su música predilecta y la escucharan, luego harán dibujos sobre las canciones que escucharon-

Cogí la computadora, una mini laptop y me coloqué los audífonos y escuché What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction.

Dibujé algo como una hermosa flor, era perfecta.

Terminó la clase y salimos, La profesora de español no había venido asi que era hora libre.

Me senté en la sombra de un árbol y saqué mi libro de Historias de Fantasmas, comencé a leer.

_LA__HABITACIÓN__218_

_Llegué a recepción a preguntar cómo seguía el bebé de la habitación 218, el recepcionista me miró incrédulo, le relaté lo sucedido anoche y este solo saco un periódico viejo de un cajón, una nota:_

_17 de Septiembre de 1988_

_Una mujer de nombre Artemia Dominguez en un ataque de Histeria tomó a su hijo estrellando su cabeza contra la pared hasta destrozarle el cráneo''..._

No terminé de leer el párrafo porque ya había terminado la hora, ahora a la última clase: Artes

Caminé por el pasillo junto con Aranza y Karina, iban comiendo chocolate y yo, bueno masticando chicle.

Entramos y nos sentamos juntas, hoy teníammos que dibujar algún paisaje de este pueblo, dibujé el bosque frente a mi casa y coloreé, salí de ahi y me dirigí al Volvo, ahí había _alguien_ recargado en el auto, era Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory, las zorras del instituto.

-Que quieren, perritas - dije despectivamente, estas sisearon

-Recordarte que eres la zorra mas grande de todo Forks - dijo Stanley, esto no me gusto nada asi que con toda mi fuerza (sin delatarnos) las aparté del camino, a Jessica la tomé de las muñecas y la tiré Dios sabe donde, a Lauren del cabello y bueno, en el bote de basura.

-Eres una salvaje! - chillaron con lagrimas - maldita salvaje - repitieron, yo las ignore y me subí al volvo, aproveché que sus vidrios eran polarizados y me dormí un rato.

***Dos horas y una Reneesme muy dormida despues***

Desperté en mi cama, me estiré y me dí cuenta que estaba sola en la casa, todos habían ido de caza _sin mí..._ pensé

-Comeré el chocolate que me dio Karina, o se derretirá - musité para mi misma, reí y lo saque de mi bolso, -Yuju! Nueces - dije alegremente, me encantaba el chocolate con nueces.

Comí, luego fuí a ducharme, me puse una pijama parecida a la de ayer pero esta ves en color azul, me volví a dormir.

Lo último que pense fue:

¿Qué me depara el destino mañana?

**(*) En la secundaria mi Amiga Aranza siempre me empuja como si fuera un carrito XD**

**(**) Me debes un chocolate, si alguien dice algo al mismo que tu, escoge rapido un dulce y dile,, ''Me debes una paleta'' o X dulce, o galletas, etc..**

**(***) Tengo un perrito Pitbull llamado Capuccino, así que en este Fic mezclo la vida de Reneesme y la mía XD**

**Por cierto! Un saludo a mi mejor Amiga Thaniizz Roojas Cruz, que me lee! Te quiero mucho! :3**

**Mordiskitos**

***Menta***


	6. Conociéndote en sueños

**Disclaimer: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y me divierto. Sólo Aranza y Karina me pertenecen.  
La historia es MÍA pido que me avisen en caso de verla en otro foro, blog o **_**profile.**_**  
Thaniizz, se que me estas leyendo así que te dedico este capítulo y todos! te amodoro por siempre estar conmigo en momentos difíciles (: te amooo! (Nuestro Bromance, como el de Larry Stylinson*.*)**

Capítulo cinco: Conociéndote.. en un sueño y ¿en mi ventana?

**Reneesme P.O.V.**

_''...Me encontraba en una especie de ¿discoteca? no me importaba en lo absoluto, paseé mis ojos por todas las caras del local, pero unos ojos en especial me llamaron la atención -esos ojos- pensé._

_¡Eran los que me observaban, en el baño, hace dos días!_

_Me concentré en su apariencia, vestía completamente de negro, su piel pálida contrastaba con sus hermosos ojos._

_Pasé por su lado, noté que se tensó. Sonreí claramente satisfecha, me gustaba lo que provocaba en los hombres.. en este caso: vampiros._

_Lo miré de frente, el solo abrió los ojos sorprendido, posé una mano en su pecho, el pasó su brazo derecho por mi cintura; claramente siguiendome el paso._

_Me pegué mas a su cuerpo siguiendo la música, el sin rechistar seguía mis movimientos, mis manos subieron a su cabello y las de él fueron a mis caderas, me dí la vuelta, moví mis caderas pegada a su cuerpo; se tensó un momento, luego siguió mi ritmo...''_

La alarma del despertador -maldito sea- interrumpió mi sueño tan.. perfecto.

-Reneesme, date prisa debemos irnos al Institutooo! - chillo la voz soprano de mi tía Alice desde abajo, me duché rápidamente, me puse un conjunto(**n/a: como me da flojera describirlo, lo pondré en mi perfil XD) **Y bajé los escalones, tomé a Capuccino, lo metí en mi bolso de forma que su cabeza quedaba fuera de este, subí al Porsche de Alice y llegamos al instituto.

Hoy tenía estas clases (en este orden):

Biología - Geografía - Matemáticas - Libre *Almuerzo* Inglés - Asig. Estatal - Libre - Español

Suspiré, caminé a Biología, saqué a Capu de mi bolso y lo llevé cargando, el me daba besos por toda la cara, reí.

-Tranquilo Capu - dije haciendo un tono de voz chillona, el movió la colita y se quedo tranquilo en mis brazos.

Todos veían al perrito y murmuraban un ''Aww, que hermoso''

Entré al aula de Biología, me dirigí a mi silla y me senté esperando que llegara Yolanda, estaba retrasada 10 minutos.

-Bueno jóvenes comencemos la clase, emm - revisó su lista - Re-Reneesme, te gustaría pasar a presentarnos tu adorable mascota? - dijo viendo a Capuccino.

-Sí, claro - murmuré parandome frente a todos enseñando a mi cachorrito.

-Bueno, él, se llama Capuccino, tiene 5 meses de edad, es un Pitbull original nariz rosa, alguien quiere hacer una pregunta? - inquirí mirando a mi alrededor, Vianey levantó la mano - Sí Vianey?

-Cuáles son sus adaptaciones fisiológicas? - inquirió viendome fijamente.

-Buena pregunta, bueno, este pequeño cachorro, ha sobrevivido al Parvovirus, sí, esa mortal enfermedad que les deja sólo tres días de vida, pues mi pequeño acepto todo medicamento que le recetaron los veterinarios, fue fuerte y si ha sobrevivido al parvovirus, crees que no puede sobrevivir a otro tipo de enfermedad? o a un cambio de habitat? pruébalo. - recité todo lo que hice para salvar la vida de Capu, el ladró alegremente cuando escucho todo, pues el me entendía como yo a el.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, nunca un perro sobrevive al Parvovirus, y el es el primero que lo hace, sonreí y me fui a sentar, recogi mis cosas y me dirigí a Geografía, con Capu en Brazos.

-Buenos días profesor Barrios - saludé educadamente y me dirigí a mi lugar con Karina, ella acaricio a Capu y el, bueno hizo lo de siempre: sacar la lengua en un claro gesto de felicidad

-Awww's - musitamos juntas, reímos.

-Me debes un _Snikers! _- chilló haciendo que riera aun mas fuerte.

-Ok, toma - dije sacando el famoso chocolate de mi bolsa, sí, Alice lo había visto y mejor lo traje, ella abrió los ojos como platos , reí.

-Bruja! - me señaló, reímos y luego paso la clase, el maestro pidió los trabajos de ayer, lo llevé y me calificó, pero el muy cerdo susurró algo como:

-_Si así de buena es para sacar calificaciones será igual de buena en la cama._

-Déjeme decirle, maldito cerdo que lo he escuchado, esto lo sabrá la directora, puede despedirse de su amado trabajo - dije, ya me tenía hasta mi límite.

-No se atrevería a irme a sapear con la vieja esa de la directora -

-Puede ir recogiendo sus cosas e irse de aquí - dijo la directora haciendo Acto de presencia, Karina había ido a buscarlo, sonreí y le miré agradeciendole.- Señorita Cullen, que ha echo este.. poco hombre? - inquirió mirandome.

-Ha intentado propasarse conmigo directora, es un cerdo, un salido - sollocé dramáticamente y ella me miró con lástima.

-Recoga sus cosas a la de ya -dijo furiosa a este animal - ahora! - dijo cuando iba a replicar

-Maldita zorra - lo escuché murmurar

- Zorra será su madre, su abuela hasta su bisabuela de paso - dije molesta.

-Larguese - dijo la directora, el obedecio y se fue.

-Bueno, gracias por avisarme, señorita Estrada, el resto de la hora la tienen libre, pasne un buen día - se despidió, Capu saltó de mis brazos, corrio al profesor y lo orinó en la pierna, toda el aula estalló en carcajadas y Capu volvio a mi.

Salí del aula con Capu en brazos y mi bolso en el hombro, caminé a Matematicas, entramos y nos fuimos a sentar, suspiré mi pareja era Daniel , un chico moreno estatura como la de mi tía Alice y muy travieso.

-Hola, Daniel - lo saludé como todos los días, el sonrió.

-Hola Reneesme - me devolvió el saludo, lo que hizo a continuación me sorprendió, me besó en la mejilla. _No sé si sonrojarme por vergüenza, o echarme a correr por la puerta y delatar a mi especie._

Como reflejo me sonrojé ligeramente, el acarició mi cabello y todo el grupo coreó un '''Iuuuu, al Daniel le gusta Reneesme, a Daniel le gusta Reneesme! '' que vergüenza..

-Eh.. que fué eso - dije por lo bajo para que solo el me escuchara, todos nos miraban fijamente, pues el se había acercado a mi rostro como si fuera a besarme.

Capu en mis brazos le gruñó a Daniel y se acurrucó en mis brazos.

-_Quisiera ser el perro_- murmuró bajito Daniel. Me sonrojé furiosamente y me salí del aula con Daniel pisandome los talones.

-Qué fue eso? - casi chillé cuando estuvimos fuera, todos nos miraban desde adentro.

-Quieres ser mi novia? - soltó de sopetón, yo a estas alturas parecía un tomate.

Casí corrí a besar a mi tío Jazz que hizo acto de presencia:

-Ella tiene novio - dijo orgulloso, con un toque pícaro, lo miré agradeciendole con la mirada.

A Daniel casi se le salían los ojos de lo abiertos que estaban, se dirigió en silencio al Salon y yo corrí a abrazar a mi tío Jasper.

-No sabes de la que me salvaste - dije agradecida, Capu saltó de mis brazos, mi tío Jazz lo recibió y lo abrazó, el me regaló a Capu cuando era pequeña.

-Hola muchachito pequeño - dijo haciendo bizcos los ojos, reímos.

-Será mejor que te dirigas a clase, la siguiente hora la tenemos libre todos ahí nos cuentas todo - dijo y se fue.

Entré, todos me miraron, Capu hizo acto de presencia y ladró.

Me dirigí a mi lugar, Daniel me miró con pena, sonreí.

-No te preocupes, no sabías - susurré para el y sonrió.

La clase pasó sin mas complicaciones, hicimos en parejas un problema sobre suceciones, haciendo todas las operaciones en una hoja suelta del cuaderno.

En la hora libre, con Capu cargando me reuní con mi familia en la cafetería, ya que despues de ahi era el almuerzo.

-Reneesme! - gritó el tio Emm, todos nos veían raro - estrenando novio hee? - dijo picaramente, me sonrojé y mi papi gruñó.

-Emmett - gruño Rose y le dió por la cabeza.

-Auch osita porque me das? - dijo sobandose donde le pegó

-Por idiota - sonrió, nos sentamos a platicar un rato, a la hora de comer fui por una ensalada de frutas y agua mineral, para Capu tomé algo de carne, pollo y pescado.

¿Mucha comida? si lo sé, pero que se espera de un pequeño Pitbull de 5 meses en crecimiento? jaaa!

Terminó el descanzo, Inglés, suspiré y caminé al aula, me senté en mi lugar y bueno, no había ido la profesora ¡Hora libre! grite en mi interior.

Al parecer tampoco habia ido la profesora de Asig. Estatal, así que eran dos horas libres, Capu salto de mis brazos de nuevo, fué a un árbol a hacer sus necesidades y regresó a mi, bostezó.

-¿Tiene sueño el bebe de mama? - dije acariciandole, el cerro sus ojitos y durmio muy comoda mente, yo lo mecía arrullandolo, cuidando no despertarle.

***Tres horas libres y un Capu muy dormido después***

Español, caminé y me dirigí al Aula, Capu seguía Roncando, me senté en mi lugar y escribimos la actividad de hoy.

_*Actividad No. 5- Reconocer las diferencias de un mismo mito y una leyenda.  
Leer las dos versiones de LA LLORONA, la versión prehispánica y la del México colonial, anoten las diferencias, semejanzas, lugar, época y sus datos más importantes._

Sonó el timbre, recogí mis cosas, Capu se había despertado, lo cargué y salí para irme directo al Porsche de mi tía.

_-_Cómo te fue princesa? - dijo mi papi cuando subí, toda la familia estaba ahí.

-Bien, gracias, y a ustedes? - inquirí cuando mi tía encendió el auto y comenzó a manejar como una loca.

-Bien, algo aburridos pero bien - dijo mi tío el Oso

Llegamos a casa en cinco minutos, subí a mi habitación, Capu se echó en mi cama y yo cogí mi laptop, la encendí, me acosté boca abajo en la cama con Capu a un lado y tecleé mi contraseña.

_''Messenger'' _tecleé en el buscador, estaba Karina conectada.  
***Conversación***

KaRiiNa: Hola Ren!  
Reneesme'Cullen: Hola Kariina!  
KaRiiNa: Que haciendo?  
Reneesme'Cullen: Nada, y tu?  
KaRiiNa: Nada, aburrimiento Mode On!  
Reneesme'Cullen: Jajaja, loca :P  
KaRiiNa: No estoy loca! Unicornio rosado XD  
Reneesme'Cullen: Fingamos que soy un Unicornio rosado ._. xD

*Aranza se ha conectado*

Aranza: Hola Chik's!  
KaRiiNa: Hola Aranza!  
Reneesme'Cullen: Hola Nena!  
Aranza: Karina, ya estas viendo Unicornios otra vez? de cual fumaste O.O  
Reneesme'Cullen: Las dejo chikas, tengo cosas que hacer! Bye

*Reneesme'Cullen ha abandonado la conversación*

_''Facebook''_ tecleé esta vez, mi mejor amiga Thaniz estaba ON.

**Reneesme Carlie: Hola Linda!  
Thaniizz Roojas'Cullen: Hola!(:  
Reneesme Carlie: Como estas?  
Thaniizz Roojas'Cullen: Bien! Y tu?  
Reneesme Carlie: Muy bien, oye, Dan se me declaro O.O  
Thaniizz Roojas'Cullen: OMG, y que pasó?  
Reneesme Carlie: Pues nada! Llegó mi tio Jazz a salvarme .-. yo parecía un bendito semáforo.  
Thaniizz Roojas'Cullen: Wow, oye, te dejo que mi odiosa prima esta enfadando -.-  
Reneesme Carlie: JAJAJA' okok, cuidate! :3 Te quiero!  
Thaniizz Roojas'Cullen: Si yo tambien! te adoro :3**

Cerré la computadora, la dejé en su escritorio y fui a ducharme, me puse una pijama como las de hace dos días, pero ahora en color rojo.

De nuevo sentí la sensación de ser observada, miré a mi alrededor, no había nadie, en la ventana se oyó un ligero golpe, ahí estaban los ojos con los que había soñado.

-Hola, quien quiera que seas - dije, tal vez ahora podría comunicarme con _el_..

-...- silencio...

-Que quieres de m-i? - tartamudeé, noté que el me miraba fijamente, pero no de una manera vulgar, si no con respeto, como todo un caballero.

-Nunca te haré daño - susurró una voz aterciopelada, casi tan hermosa como la de mi padre, _él _ me había respondido.

-N-no lo harías, q-quien eres? - musité mirandolo.

-Me conocerás pronto - dijo suavemente, luego desapareció como un borrón.

-Qué tan pronto.. - musité a la nada.

Decidí esperar a conocerlo, o volver a verlo aunque sea, de lo que estoy segura, lo volveré a ver pronto, eso lo sé.

Apenas mi cabeza tocó la almohada me sumí en un profundo sueño.

**Chan chan chan! Jajajaja  
Espero que les guste el fic.**

**Mensaje para:  
Thaniizz**

**Gracias por apoyarme en todo momento, prometo siempre estar contigo para hacer nuestras locuras y nuncaaaa dejarte sola cuando me nesecites'c: Tqmm.**

**TE QUIERO MUCHO &&' A LOS LECTORES TAMBIÉN.**

***MENTA'VULTURI**


	7. Un gran cambio en mi

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepeneie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.  
La historia es MÍA, creación de mi loca cabecita. En caso de verla en otro Foro, Blog, Profile, avisenme porfavor.  
Sólo Karina, Aranza me pertenecen junto con la participación de mi hermosa mejor amiga Thaniizz, ¡Te amo! :3  
Las canciones mencionadas pertenecen a sus respectivos Canta-Autores, yo sólo las uso como motivo de escritura e inspiración.**

**NOTA: Sniiff tengan paciencia, ya lo tenía escrito, pero apagué POR ACCIDENTE la computadora antes de guardar, y lo volví a escribir.  
Luego, la &%$$" computadora se reinició, y el capitulo se borró, así que lo vuelvo a escribir por tercera vez, perdonenme por tardar tanto, ya di mis motivos.**

**Capítulo seis: Un gran cambio en mi.**

**Reneesme P.O.V.**

_''..Sentía como si me hubieran arrojado a una hoguera, estaba ardiendo, quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas, pues era una tortura, pero mi voz simplemente no salía, frente a mis ojos pasó toda mi familia, sonriendo, diciéndome adiós con las manos, yo negaba frenéticamente, intentando gritar.._

_-¡Ustedes prometieron estar siempre conmigo! - dije, el fuego era insoportable, quería que me sacaran de esto, era como si estuviera dentro de un horno._

_De pronto sentí como si me arrancaran el corazón, en serio, sentía como si alguien lo tomara y lo sacara, ya no sentia el latir...''_

Desperté dando un brinco sobre la cama, coloqué una mano en mi pecho y sí, ahí estaba mi corazón, latiendo como siempre, sonreí, me dirigí al baño, tomé mi grabadora y le puse PLAY a mi canción favorita: Stand Up - One Direction.

_From the moment I met you, everything changed _

_I knew I had to get you _

_Whatever the pain _

_I had to take you and make you mine _

_I would walk through the desert, _

_I would walk down the isle _

_I would swim all the oceans just to see you smile _

_Whatever it takes is fine _

_Oh oh ouwaoh so put your hands up _

_Oh oh ouwoah cause its a stand up _

_I won't be leaving till i've finished stealing every piece of your heart, _

_Eevery piece of your heart _

_I know your hearts been broken, _

_But don't you give up _

_I'll be there yeah I know it _

_To fix you in love _

_It hurts me to think that you've ever cried _

_Oh oh ouwaoh so put your hands up _

_Oh oh ouwoah cause its a stand up _

_I won't be leaving till i've finished stealing every piece of your heart, _

_Every piece of your heart (Every piece of your heart) _

_Oh oh ouwaoh so put your hands up _

_Oh oh ouwoah cause its a stand up _

_I won't be leaving till i've finished stealing every piece of your heart, _

_Every piece of your heart _

_Then I will steal us a car _

_And we will drive to the stars _

_I will give you the moon, _

_Its the least I can do if you give me the chance _

_Oh oh ouwaoh (so put your hands up) _

_Oh oh ouwoah (cause its a stand up ) _

_I'm a theif, I'm a theif, (you can call me a thief) _

_I'm a theif, I'm a theif, (but you should know you're wrong) _

_I'm a theif, I'm a theif, (I'm only here because you stole my heart) _

_Oh oh ouwaoh (so put your hands up) _

_Oh oh ouwoah (cause its a stand up ) _

_I won't be leaving (I'm only here cause you stole my heart) till i've finished stealing every piece of your heart, _

_Oh oh ouwaoh (Call me a thief) _

_Oh oh ouwoah (but you should know you're wrong) _

_I'm only here cause you stole my heart_

Me envolví en una toalla, apagué la grabadora y salí del baño, sonreí tanto al ver mi ropa sobre la cama, que creo que parecía el gato de _Alicia in Wonderland._

Era un conjunto más o menos así:  
*Top blanco manga larga.  
*Chamarra corta de mezclilla y mangas largas.  
*Skinny Jeans color negro azulado.  
*Converse blancas.  
*Pulseras de One direction. (Conjunto en mi perfil).

Sonreí una vez más, me puse el top, los jeans, la chamarra, unas calcetas y las converse, al final me coloqué las pulseras. Me senté frente al espejo, tomé mi cepillo y peiné mi cabello, dejándolo suave y sin nudos, decidí dejarlo suelto.

Tomé mi bolso blanco que decía en letras grandes y negras: ''I AM A REAL DIRECTIONER, BITCHES'' si, grosero pero así me gustaba. Cogí mis libros y cuadernos correspondientes, los metí al bolso a excepción de mi libreta Universitaria, o 'Biblia' como le decía mi tía Alice, por su grosor.

Bajé a por una manzana, no tenía mucha hambre esta mañana. Presentía que algo pasaría, pero no estaba tan segura de lo que era, no le dí mucha importancia y mordí mi manzana roja.

Me cepillé los dientes, bajé de nuevo y subí al Volvo de mi papi, en menos de 10 minutos, estábamos en el instituto.

Suspiré, saqué mi horario de hoy: Viernes. Eran estas clases en este orden:

- Inglés - Matemáticas - Biología *RECESO* Tutoría - Artes - Geografía - Español.

Como la profesora de Asignatura Estatal no había ido por motivos personales, era la hora libre.

Saqué mi iPod, revisé mi lista de canciones y selecioné Love You Like a Love Song - Selena Gomez.

It's been said and done 

Every beautiful thought's been already sung 

And I guess right now, here's another one 

So your melody will play on and on 

With the best of' em 

You're beautiful 

Like a dream come alive, incredible 

A centerfold miracle, lyrical 

You saved my life again 

And i want you to know baby 

Sonreí abiertamente antes de corear:

I, I love you like a love song baby 

I, I love you like a love song baby 

I, I love you like a love song baby 

And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat 

I, I love you like a love song baby 

I, I love you like a love song baby 

I, I love you like a love song baby 

And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat 

Constantly 

Boy you play through my mind like symphony 

There's no way to describe what you do to me 

You Just do to me what you do 

And it feels like i've been rescued 

I've been set free 

I'm hypnotized by your destiny 

You're magical, lyrical, beautiful 

You are 

And I want you to know baby 

I, I love you like a love song baby 

I, I love you like a love song baby 

I, I love you like a love song baby 

And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat 

I, I love you like a love song baby 

I, I love you like a love song baby 

I, I love you like a love song baby 

And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat 

No one compares 

You stand alone 

To every record I own 

Music to my heart 

That's what you're 

A song that goes on and on  


I, I love you like a love song baby 

I, I love you like a love song baby 

I, I love you like a love song baby 

And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat 

I, I love you like a love song baby 

I, I love you like a love song baby 

I, I love you like a love song baby 

I love you, like a love song

Terminé de cantar los coros, no me dí cuenta de que mis amigas y amigos estaban viéndome y escuchandome, me sonrojé al darme cuenta que todo el salón me veía, hasta Daniel, que sonreía plenamente al verme. Bajé mi rostro sonrojado y traté de que (De alguna manera) el sonrojo desapareiera.

Al darme cuenta que era imposible, levanté el rostro y todos aplaudían, hasta los maestros y maestras que estaban ahí, todos me habían oído.

-Que hermoso cantas - dijo Ottoniel, un chico lindo pero muy chaparrito, parecía un pingüino.

-Emm ¿Gracias? - sonó mas como una pregunta, me levanté de la banca donde estaba sentada y me dirigí al estacionamiento.

_Santísima madre de todos los putos ángeles.._ gritó mi consciencia al ver a.. Jacob Black caminar hacia mí con una sonrisa de suficiencia -_Maldito ególatra-_ gritó mi mente. Le di la razón.

Intenté salir corriendo, pero me habia quedado paralizada del terror que sentía, mi corazón se acelero tanto que sentía que se me saldría por la boca.

-Que haces aquí tan sola - decía el muy engreído poniendo una mano en mi cintura, gruñí audiblemente y aparté su mano, el me miró enojado.

-Nada que te importe - dije secamente, aunque por dentro moría de miedo.

-Esa canción es para mi - dijo engreídamente, _ya quisieras._ rodé los ojos.

-Ya quisieras, ni un gusano te hace caso - dije, pero al segundo me arrepentí, sus ojos llamearon, retrocedí un paso.

-Eres una p... - no terminó la majadería que estaba a punto de decir porque en eso llegó mi tio Emmett a golpearle, lamentablemente Jacob se quitó y me golpeó a mi, todo se volvió negro, no sin antes lograr escuchar:

-Reneesme! -ahora todo fue obscuridad...

**Emmett P.O.V**

Como mi segunda hora estaba libre, me dirigí al estacionamiento, ahí estaba el chucho con mi sobrina, me acerqué discretamente, la ayudaría si las cosas se ponían feas.

-Eres una p..- escuché el grito del chucho, salté para golpearlo, pero cuando se apartó no pude detenerme ya que no controlaba mucho mi super-fuerza y le dí a Reneesme, ella calló al suelo, inconsciente, grite.

-Reneesme! - grité, pero ella no respondía.

_Edward, salgan ahora mismo de clase, debemos llevar a Reneesme a casa, hice algo horrible.._ - casi lloré(Literalmente) en mis pensamientos.

Me senté junto ella y me puse a sollozar, la había herido, tal vez hasta matado, maldecí mi fuerza.

-Emmett que pasó - dijo Edward , con el resto de mis hermanos y mi esposa, ella primero me dió un coscorrón, luego me llamó Idiota, luego se puso a sollozar junto con Alice y Bella, que parecían Maria Magdalena...

-Y-yo m-miré aal chuu-chucho c-co-con Re-reneesm-e y y-yo... - no podía hablar, estaba atemorizado, continué en mi mente _Cuando lo intenté golpear se apartó y como no me controlo con mi fuerza bruta, le dí a ella y ahora... Llamemos a Carlisle._

Alice sacó su teléfonoy le llamó a Carlisle, le dijo que alistaran la cama de Reneesme y colgó, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y yo fuimos corriendo a casa para que Reneesme fuera recostada en el asiento trasero. Sólo esperaba que nada malo le pasara a mi niña..

**Edward P.O.V**

Subimos a mi hija en el asiento trasero del Volvo, Bella se sento de copiloto y yo conducí lo mas rapido que pude, cuando estábamos en casa subí a mi hija a su habitación y la dejé en su cama, Carlisle subió para tomarle el pulso, abrió los ojos como platos, me temí que eran malas noticias.

-Está muy débil, Edward.. - suspiré frustrado, miré mal a Emmett y el solo se encogió en su lugar.

-Qué debo hacer, Carlisle? - dije, rogando mentalmente que no hubiera que convertirla, era nuestro único contacto 'Humano', o bueno, ''medio humano''.

-Debes convertirla - bufé - es la única manera - dijo con desgana.

-No tengo otra opción? - hice una mueca, el negó, gruñí.

-Lo hago yo o prefieres hacer tú el cambio..? - inquirió mientras miraba el reloj - date prisa, no queda mucho tiempo.

-Haslo tu - sentencie.

Acercó sus dientes al cuello de mi hija, donde la mordió un par de veces, una ves en cada una de las muñecas y en los hombros un par de veces más, así el veneno se distribuiría mas rápido.

-Cuánto durará la transformación, Carlisle? - musitó Bella sin ninguna emoción en su voz ni en su rostro, me senté junto a ella y la abracé, ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Terminará en aproximadamente de 10 a 15 horas, ya que como es mitad vampira, aunque tal ves dure sólo 8 - 9 horas, no es mucho - dijo dudando.

-No es mucho, solo son.. diez horas - dijo Alice con voz apagada.

***7 Largas horas después***

**Edward P.O.V**

Todos suspiramos aliviados de que hayamos convertido a mi hija a tiempo, ya que su piel se veia aun mas palida de lo que era, sus labios eran aun mas rojos, su cabello antes cobrizo adquirió unos cuantos tonos mas rojos, se veía hermosa.

Mi mamá, mis hermanas y Bella sonrieron abiertamente cuando mi hijita abrio los ojos, eran de un hermoso color ¿PLATA?.

-Q-qué me pasó? - dijo con su suave voz, era aún mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

-Tuvimos que convertirte - susurró Carlisle pasando un brazo por sus hombros y abrazandola, ella hizo lo mismo.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado y puso una mano en su garganta, creo que tenía Sed.

-Sí, tengo sed papi - dijo, pero ¿como? - leí tu mente - sonrió, mostrando sus colmilludos dientes, sonreí y la abracé.

-Me pregunto que otros dones tendrá - musitó Carlisle interesado.

Mi hija se miró en el espejo y dió un brinco, _Extraño mis ojos color chocolate.._ musitó en sus pensamientos.

De la nada sus ojos pasaron mágicamente de color Plateado a su hermoso color chocolatoso, abrí los ojos como platos, igual que Carlisle, Esme, mis hermanas y Bella.

-Dónde está Emmett? - inquirió mi hija.

-Está en la terraza - dijo Alice - se siente culpable de lo que te hizo - dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Iré a verlo - dijo Reneesme para luego salir por la puerta.

**Reneesme P.O.V**

Me dirigí a la terraza, efectivamente, ahí estaba mi tío oso, cuando me vió, puso cara de culpabilidad y miró hacia el suelo.

-Tio Emm - dije acercándome, el levantó levemente la mirada, pero no me miró a los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho Sobrina, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - dijo repetidamente mientras se arrodillaba, sonreí un poco.

-No estoy molesta - dije haciendo que se levantara, el miro mis ojos y abrio los suyos como platos, ya que eran color café en lugar del tipico rojo o dorado.

-Porqué tus ojos son color chocolate? - dijo asombrado

-Hmm Supongo que es uno de mis dones - dije, me imaginé con los ojos color verde, el me miró raro.

-Ahora son verdes - dijo viendome fijamente.

-Si lo sé, mm creo que mi don trata sobre, manipular las cosas por medio del pensamiento - dije, era la única explicación coherente que encontré.

-Eres hermosa - dijo abrazándome, esta vez sin cuidar aplastarme o romperme todos los huesos, sonrió mostrando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

-Gracias Oso - sonreí.

**Alice P.O.V**

Fuí a la terraza para ver como estaban las cosas, Emmett estaba abrazando a mi sobrina y estaban felices, decidí llevarmela de compras para irnos de fiesta, aprovechando que era fin de semana.

-Sobrinitaaa - hice acto de presencia, bailoteando a su alrededor- Vamos de compras! - chillé alegremente abrazandola y mirando al oso, que había bufado, significaba que el tendria que cargar las bolsas.

-Puede que Emmett no pueda leerte la mente, pero yo sí -dijo mi sobrinita rodanso sus hermosos ojos - gracias por lo de hermosos ojos - Emmett se carcajeo.

-Ahora hay dos chismógrafos en la famiilia - dijo, con lo de chismografo, se refería a que no podías tener secretos porque mi hermano, y ahora Reneesme leen la mente, por lo que se enteraban de todo.

**Reneesme P.O.V**

-Ahora hay dos chismógrafos en la famiilia - dijo mi tio Emm, reí.

-Ja, muy gracioso, osito - dije pichandole un costado con el dedo, el sonrió.

-Era broma - sonreí y nosabrazamos de nuevo, Alice carraspeó.

-Y para mi no hay abrazo? - hizo un puchero, no me resistí y la abracé, Emmett rió.

-Bueno, me cambiaré de ropa y lista para ir de compras - sonreí, Alice buscará mi ropa. **(N/A: Era en la tarde, son como las 2:00 p.m.-en el fic- )**

-Sii yo busco tu ropa juju! - salió dando saltitos, sonó mi celular, era mi mejor amiga Aria, hace muchísimo que no hablábamos.

-Ariiiia! - chillé en el teléfono, escuché su suave risa - te extrañé mucho - dije dando saltitos.

-Yo tambien te extrañe linda - dijo - pero estoy camino a Forks, llego más o menos en un par de minutos, quiero verte - dijo emocionada, casi grito de la alegría.

-Juju en un rato ire de compras con mi tia Alice, quieres ir? - dije, a ella le gustaban mucho las compras.

-Si, Obvio voy a ir! - di saltitos emocionada, oí que tocaban la puerta y ella colgó el teléfono, fuí a abrir y ahí estaba mi mejor amiga, ella era más o menos así:  
*Cabello color negro lacio y mechas moradas  
*Ojos color dorado  
*Alta(Un poco mas que yo)  
*Un cuerpo escultural, como si le hiciera competencia a mi tía Rose.

Vestía con esta ropa:  
*Un top morado con holanes.  
*Jeans blancos.  
*Zapatillas moradas con una altura de 10 cm.  
*Un brazalete con un corazón morado.

Yo tenía un brazalete igual, solo que la piedra era color rojo.

Ella también era una vampiresa, como yo ahora, sonreímos al vernos y nos abrazamos, ella lo hizo delicadamente, como aún no sabía lo que pasaba.

-Amiga! te extrañe tanto - dijo dando saltos conmigo abrazada, sonreí.

-Yo tambien Aria - reímos y en eso bajó mi tía Alice.

-Ariaaaaaaaaaa! - chilló mi tía y la abrazó apartandome, Aria me miró rodando los ojos y rió.

-Hola Ally - dijo mi amiga - Vamos de compras? - a mi tía le brillaron los ojos.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Sobrina, ya puse tu ropa en tu cama! - se alejó dando saltitos.

-Vamos a mi habitación? tenemos que hablar de un tema importante -dije, tenía que decirle la verdad.

-Sí, vamos - subimos las escaleras y nos sentamos en mi cama, la miré.

-Yo.. terminé con Jacob - ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, continué - y hace unas cuantas horas que soy una V-Vampiresa - mi voz se entrecortó al ultimo.

-Que? Como? - dijo, me imagine con los ojos rojos, ella estaba sorprendida.

-Emmett me golpeo por accidente, y como es muy fuerte, humm fue asi - hice una mueca - moría, así que Carlisle me convirtió. - Finalicé el corto relato.

-Wow, Carlie, no puedo creerlo - dio aun aturdida - lo siento - dijo mientras me abrazaba, le correspondí.

-No te preocupes, me gusta, te quiero - dije y ella sonrió.

-Yo tambien te quiero- dijo, nos separamos y ella salió del cuarto para que me cambiara, miré la ropa en mi cama, me había dejado esta ropa:  
*Top negro corto, dejaba al descubierto parte de mi estómago.  
*Skinny Jeans blancos  
*Zapatos de tacón negros(12 cm)  
*Bolso negro (Gucci)  
*Un collar de plata que decía Directioner.  
**(Conjunto en mi perfil)**

Me vestí y salí del cuarto, Aria me tomo de la mano y bajamos, Emmett sonrió al vernos y abrazó a Aria, al igual que el resto de mi familia, ella saludó a todos.

-Es un placer tenerte aquí Aria - dijo Esme.

-Gracias Esme - dijo Aria - Iré de compras con Ren y con Alice, alguien mas ira? - preguntó, mi mamá y Rosalie se acercaron, y bueno, mi tío Jazz y mi papi tambien.

-Carlisle, Esme, no vienen? - inquirió Alice mirándolos.

-No, gracias linda, nosotros nos quedamos - dijo Esme, Carlisle sonrió y se fueron a la sala.

-Bueno, vamos en el Volvo? - dio mi tía Alice mirando a mi papi, como era el auto mas grande, ahí cabían muchas bolsas.

-Okey - dijo mi papi _Duende Diabólica _ añadió en su mente, reí quedamente, ya que si Alice se daba cuenta me torturaría con sus compras.

Mi tía Alice bailoteó hacia el Volvo donde subimos todos.

-Como esta todo por México, Aria? - dijo Jasper - supe que hubo un temblor hace un tiempo - añadió.

-Sí, tembló hace un tiempo, al parecer no hubo muchos daños, sólo lo básico que sucede en un terremoto, casas, edificiaciones en el suelo, y demás cosas - dijo Aria.

-Llegamos! - chilló Alice bajando como un rayo del auto, Aria y yo rodamos los ojos, reí.

-Presiento que esto será una larga, larga, tarde de compras - musitó Aria.

-Y no necesitamos en don de Ally para saberlo - reímos.

-Ya chicas, las tiendas nos llaman a gritos - dilo nuevamente la duendecilla entrando a su _'Iglesia Personal'_

-Para saber a que jodida tienda ir primero.. - musitó Rosalie.

-Vamos a _Christian Dior_ - dijo Alice para luego irse brincando hacia el susodicho lugar. Aria y yo suspiramos y fuimos con ella, junto con el resto de la familia pisándonos los talones.

-Mira hermanix, este conjunto es hermoso! - dijo Aria dando saltitos y enseñándome un conjunto mas o menos así:  
*Un top con el estampado de la bandera de Inglaterra.  
*Shorts blancos cortos.  
*Tacones de 8 centímetros rojos.

-Yes!es perfecto - dije alegremente, me encantó.

-Iré a probarmelo, me acompañas? - inquirio.

-Sí, vamos - musité siguiendola.

Llegamos a uno de los probadores, Aria entró y yo me senté en una silla de ahí a esperar pacientemente a que saliera, uno de los gargajos(empleados) de ahí me miraba como si fuera un objeto, _Ahí viene otro que quiere pasarse de listo_ rodé los ojos y seguí esperando a Aria.

-Listo! Como me veo? - dijo Aria dando un salto, reí quedamente mientras la miraba.

-Te queda hermoso, te lo llevas? - pregunté.

-Oshy claro que me lo llevo - Respondio y empezo a bailotear denuevo para ponerse su ropa.

Miré un conjunto que me encantó, era este:  
*Top blanco de tirantes.  
*Skinny Jeans grises  
*Chamarra de mezclilla gris  
*Zapatos de tacones (diez centimetros)

-OMG omg - dije emocionada - me lo llevo me lo llevo! - chillé como una nenita, mi papi rió.

-Esta bien pequeña lo llevamos - dijo mi papi, sonreí como el gato de _Alicia in Wnderland_

-Mañana en la noche nos vamos de fiesta! - chillo mi tía Alice mirándome, _esa sonrisita no indica nada bueno, y menos en Alice_ le di la razón a mi consciencia.

-Esta bien - dudé un poco - a donde iremos? - inquirí.

-Es una sorpresa..? - dijo Aria, Alice asintió - Oshy fiesta fiesta - reí.

-Okey, iremos! - dije animada - juju usare esto - dije señalando el conjunto que acababa de mencionar.

-Oshy yo usaré este - bailoteó Aria y señalo su conjunto.

-Perfectoo! - chilló Alice - ahora vamos a la siguiente tienda! Oshy - Y ahí vamos denuevo...

***Miles y miles de tiendas sin mercancía, un Edward cabreado y una Alice loca después*  
**

-Por última vez no, Alice - repliqué - no iré a otra tienda más, y Aria tampoco - dije mirándo a Aria, que estaba algo molesta, al igual que mi papi y mis tíos, ya que esta duende no tenía fin. También por que mi papi, Emmett y Jazz estaban cargaditos de bolsas.

-Está bien - murmuró Alice dudando, la reté con la mirada y ella aparto la suya, sonreí.

-Bueno vamos a casa, no he cazado hace ¡8 horas! - dije mirando mi reloj.

-Oshy a casa - dijo Aria - Te acompaño? - inquirió.

-Jujuju claro que si - respondi y me abrazo.

-Oki vamos a casa - dijo Alice con resignación, mi papi y mis tíos sonrieron como si hubieran encontrado la paz mundial. (**n/a: ''paz mundial'' XD! nunca la encontraremos**)

Salimos del centro comercial y nos dirigimos al Volvo de mi papi, metimos todas las bolsas y nos dirigimos a casa.

Llegamos a casa y fuí con Aria hacia el bosque, nos separamos y corrí por el bosque, dejándo que mi instinto vampiresco me guiara, encontré un par de pumas, no fue ningún problema para mí dejarlos sin ni una gota de sangre, luego seguí con un oso y me reuní con Aria frente a casa.

-Listo! - dijo Aria, entramos a casa - Yaap - dijo y se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones en la sala, me sente con ella.

En eso bajó de las escaleras una Alice seria, en eso encendió la televisión.

_-Un sujeto llamado Jacob William Black fué detenido por las autoridades hace un par de horas, el susodicho había atentado contra la vida de una joven llamada René Castro, de 17 años de edad, además de intentar agredirla tanto físicamente como verbalmente, la joven afirma que caminaba por las calles del pueblo cuando el sujeto le grita incoherencias, tales como: ''¡Te vas a meter a mi cama, zorra!'' ''Seguro ya tienes a alguien más, perra'' entre otras cosas, además de dejarle alguno que otro golpe en los brazos y en las muñecas.  
Él sujeto fué internado en un hospital Psicológico. Adela Micha, Televisa _**(n/a: no, no me equivoque, quise ponerle humor, o almenos lo intenté xDD!)**

Me quedé helada al oír la noticia, al igual que el resto de mi familia y Aria también.  
Pasaron unos minutos así y luego las comisuras de mis labios se levantaron en una sonrisa, ahora no tenía miedo de andar por las calles, de peligrar en cualquier situación, ahora era libre y no tenía que vivir con el terror de encontrarme al perro por ahí.

-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI! - grité de la alegría, toda mi familia(Incluida Aria) rieron y me puse a saltar tanto que parecía que tenía una sobredosis de azúcar.

Sólo esperaba que nunca, nunca, el saliera de ahí, me despedí de todos, abracé a Aria y subí a mi habitacion y me recosté en mi antigua cama, ahora no dormía, pero me quedé ahí, acostada y cerré los ojos, a esperar la mañana siguiente, como lo hacía en mi otra vida...

**Sii se que no tengo perdón, pero Bitch Please, mi imaginación me mandó al desagüe.  
Sólo espero sigan leyéndome, perdón por el retraso.**

**P.D: Thaniiz, te quiero mucho linda te adoro :3 Oshi ahora tienes XV.**

**Mordiskitos.**

**~ Oshi'Soy!Menta¡' ~ - XD**


End file.
